


Push-Pull

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leaves Sam to take care of Castiel for seven days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push-Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentioned non-con in reference to the previous parts of the series, but everything in this story is fully consensual.

Castiel isn’t sure how long he’s been like this, restrained by a single word, trembling with need, moaning and begging and whimpering. “Sam, Sam, Sam, _please-_ ” His voice breaks as Sam’s fingers catch on the head of his cock.

 

Sam presses a gentle kiss onto his hip. “Do you need a break, Cas?” He slows his hand and Castiel groans and bucks into the touch.

 

“Need more, please, please, let me come, please!” He squeezes his eyes shut and tiny frustrated tears drip down his face. “Need...”

 

Sam gently blows a chilly breath of air onto his dick and Castiel goes wild, thrashing squirming and writhing. “Shh, deep breaths, Cas. Just relax, baby. Listen to the sound of my voice and think about how _good_ it feels. Mmm...” He speaks the next words against the tip of Castiel’s cock. “My lips on you, bringing you so much pleasure... You don’t need to come, Cas. You just need to let me make you feel good. Let me care of you, sweetheart.”

 

Cas nods and draws in a shaky breath of air.

 

“Don’t even think of coming, Cas. It’s unimportant. All you need to think about is me. My hands all over you, making love to every inch of your body. Just close your eyes and let yourself fall. That’s right, Cas. Just lie back and let me worship you.”

 

Cas’s chest rises and falls. “Sammy,” he whispers. He lets his breathing slow further and allows every muscle in his body relax.

 

“Good boy. Just keep breathing for me. Keep breathing nice and slow, just like this. Can you do that for me?”

 

Cas nods. He can do anything for Sam. His breath catches in his throat as Sam wraps his lips around his cock, but he forces himself to keep breathing, in and out, in and out, just like Sam told him to. He moans as Sam starts to hum and his hips give an abortive thrust before he stills them. Sam strokes his hip as a reward and Cas can’t help but start to cry at the small gesture of love and affection. Sam pulls off with a _pop_ and crawls up the bed to lie down beside him.

 

“Shh, you’re okay, Cas,” Sam coos. “I’m here and you’re safe and we’re done for today, okay?”

 

Cas turns and kisses him desperately, and Sam runs gentle fingers over his chest and along the plain of his abdomen as the former angel slowly calms down.

 

“That’s it, Cas. You were so, so good for me, baby.” He rests his forehead against Castiel’s. “What do you need, sweetheart? Food, water, a bath? You wanna talk for a while?”

 

Cas shakes his head. “Need you... Only you, Sammy. N-need-”

 

“I’m right here, angel. I’m not going anywhere. Shh, how about we just cuddle for a while, then I can make you a nice lunch and we can take a shower afterwards and then we have the rest of the day to ourselves. How does that sound?”

 

Cas closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. “Good. I want... Want to be the little spoon.”

 

Sam grins and gives Cas a kiss on his forehead before turning him around and spooning him. “Good Cas. You know how much I love you, right? Or should I tell you again?”

 

Cas makes a little happy sound at the back of his throat. “Tell me again.”

 

“Well, to start with, I love you more than all the stars in the sky...”

 

***

 

To Sam, this is a dream come true. He’s in control of Cas while Dean is gone, and he’s able to take care of the former angel in ways he’d never even dared to hope for. He can push Cas exactly as far as he wants to, push him down and take him apart gently and slowly and lovingly. He can hold Cas afterwards and bring him up with soft words and softer touches.

 

Of course, if it were truly up to Sam, if Cas were really his, he’d let him come every day or every other day, because Cas begs so fucking pretty and makes the most beautiful noises when he comes and is just so wonderful in the afterglow that he wouldn’t be able to resist, but that part of Cas is Dean’s and Dean’s alone.

 

Sam doesn’t make Cas call him Master or Sir because unlike Dean, he doesn’t need to hear the former angel worship him. The way his body responds to his touches and his commands is more than enough.

 

Sam only expects submission during the hour or two a day that he lays Cas out and teases him. Outside the bedroom, Cas is Cas – beautiful, laughing, _shining_ Cas, and Sam’s not really sure why Dean prefers his eyes downcast when they sparkle and shimmer so alluringly in the light.

 

Sam also doesn’t punish Cas, even when he’s clumsy and spills things or when he couldn’t quite manage to suck him off the other day after an edging session that Cas _swore_ felt just like coming. He doesn’t think that he would even if Cas were truly his and obeyed a major rule like coming without permission, because he knows that Cas would respond just as well to a verbal admonishment because he’s so, so, so good and so eager to please.

 

If Sam really owned Cas, he’d let him sleep with him and he’d treat him the right way. He’d never do anything the other didn’t want, and they’d always discuss what they were about to do beforehand and Cas would have a safeword or signal. If Cas were his, they’d do things the right way.

 

“You did very well today,” he tells Cas. “I’m extremely proud of you.”

 

Cas soaks up the praise and beams. “Thank you, Sam.”

 

Sam smiles down at Cas. “You’re such a good boy, Cas. You know that right?”

 

Cas grins and nuzzles him. “I try.”

 

Sam squeezes Cas just a little bit. “I think you deserve a reward, Cas. What do you want?”

 

Cas blushes and looks away. “Can we have ice cream for dinner?”

 

Sam laughs. “Oh, Cas... Of course you can have ice cream for dinner. Do you want a sundae or a banana split?”

 

Cas bites his lip. “Can I have a sundae with a banana in it?”

 

Sam has to bite his tongue to keep himself from telling Cas that a sundae with a banana in it is just a banana split. “Sure, baby. You can have whatever you want.”

 

***

 

When Cas asks if he can make a request four days into the week, Sam knows from the blush on Castiel’s face that it’ll be impossible to say no. “Go ahead, baby,” he says with a smile.

 

“Do... Do you think we can have a... A h-holding contest?” Castiel flushes from his ears all the way down to his chest, and Sam is _lost._

 

He starts to say yes, but then he stops himself. If Cas is adorable now, he can’t imagine how he’ll look if he’s forced to explain what he wants. “What do you mean, Cas?” He asks, feigning confusion as he pulls the former angel onto his lap so he can’t get away.

 

Cas squirms. “You know,” he says quietly. “We can both drink a lot of water and see... See who can last the longest.”

 

Sam runs his hand down Castiel’s back. Poor baby is so embarrassed, but he can’t help but ask, “Last the longest? Cas, you gotta tell me what you want.”

 

Cas fidgets even harder. “I... I want to see you desperate,” he whispers. “Wanna press down on your belly when you need to go so bad, want to tell you no when you ask me, ‘please can I go now, Cas?’ Wanna... Wanna watch you squirm and try and fail to hold it all because of me. Please, Sam? Please can I? You’re so beautiful like that and I’ve always wanted to, always, _please_?”

 

Sam bounces Cas on his knee a little. He wants the same thing right now, wants to please Cas and let him take control for a few hours, wants to make the other’s dream come true. But he also wants to do this the right way. “What would you do if I said no?”

 

Cas deflates a little. “Well... I’d be a little disappointed, but I wouldn’t force you. Obviously.”

 

Sam smiles. “Good. Now, before I say yes, I want to discuss some things first, okay?” It’s his turn to blush now. “Do you want me to wet myself?” He asks quietly.

 

Cas swallows hard. “Yeah... But only if you want to. I just think that you’re beautiful when you lose control like that.”

 

Sam nods. “Okay... Okay... Just... You know how far to push, right?” He closes his eyes and puts all of his trust into that one question. He opens them when he feels Castiel’s fingers tracing small patterns onto his face.

 

“I’ll be gentle with you, Sam. You can trust me,” he promises.

 

Sam smiles. “All right. How about we use the traffic light safeword system?”

 

Cas gives him a gentle kiss. “Of course. When do you want to start?”

 

Sam bites his lip. He’s so aroused by the way Cas had asked that he wants to start right now. “Is... Is now okay?”

 

Cas grins. “Now is perfect.”

 

***

 

Three glasses of juice, two cups of coffee, and one can of soda later, Sam is completely and utterly desperate.

 

“Please, Cas, please,” he begs as Castiel spreads his legs for what feels like the hundredth time and starts to press gentle kisses up and down his legs.

 

“You’re beautiful like this, Sam,” Castiel says. “Gorgeous. Can you hold it for me just a little bit longer?”

 

Sam shakes his head. “I can’t, Cas, I can’t, please! Please just let me go, please!” He groans as Cas gently unties his hands. He wraps his fingers around his cock in an effort to hold on, and he moans as a small spurt escapes anyway. “Please.”

 

“Come on, stand up, we’re going to go take a shower,” Cas says.

 

Sam whimpers as Cas helps him up. The second he’s fully upright, he starts to dance in place. “Please, Cas, I can’t hold it. No shower, just toilet, please!”

 

Cas swallows his protests with a kiss and leads him down the hall to the bathroom. Every step is torture, jostling his over-full bladder and making him moan.

 

He whines when he sees the row of toilets beckoning him to find release, and sobs when Cas leads him to the sink. “Shh, you have to wash your hands before getting in the shower, Sam,” he says.

 

Sam shakes his head because he doesn’t think he can listen to the sound of running water and feel it on his fingers and his palms and his wrists without losing control. Cas gently pries his fingers away from his cock and he cries out as another trickle escapes. “Please, Cas, please, no, no, no,” he begs. Cas turns on the water and his breath hitches. “I can’t...” He gives up with a gasp.

 

“Bad Sam,” Cas admonishes. “Hold it,” he orders.

 

Sam stops the flow with a sob and bends over double. “Cas, _please._ ”

 

Cas mercifully turns off the water and backs Sam into a shower stall. He doesn’t bother to strip Sam of his tank top or damp boxers or himself of Dean’s oversized shirt he’d been wearing as a nightgown, he just presses a button and turns on the shower and pushes Sam against the wall. Sam keens at the sound of the water and starts to leak again, but Cas stops him with a gentle nibble.

 

“Hold it for me, Sammy. Shh, it’s okay if you can’t keep it all in, just try your best.”

 

Sam whines long and low when Cas presses down on his bladder. A few drops dribble from his cock and he gasps. “Cas, Cas, Cas, please, just let me go, I need to go so bad, please!” His bladder spasms and a thin stream floods his boxers and runs down his leg for a few seconds before he can stop it.

 

“I know, Sam, I know. You’re so, so, full for me. So desperate right now.” He licks a long stripe up Sam’s neck. “All that water inside of you, begging to be let out...” He breathes against Sam’s neck and speaks the next words against his skin. “Think of how _good_ it would feel to let it all out, and how I’m not gonna let you. Not yet. Soon, Sam. Soon you won’t be able to hold it no matter what I say. You’re so good for me, but your body is reaching its limit. Your bladder is so full, achingly full, and soon its not gonna listen to you anymore. But try, Sammy. Try for me.”

 

Sam shivers at the words. “I can’t, Cas. I have to go so bad!”

 

Cas kisses him until they’re both breathless. “I know, Sam. I know how desperate you are, but it’s all gonna be over soon. Just keep holding.”

 

Sam’s breath catches in his throat. “Please just say I can go, please!”

 

Cas shakes his head and kisses each corner of Sam’s mouth. “You can’t, Sam.” He presses down on Sam’s bladder and waits for the moment the other’s resolve breaks.

 

Sam gives up with a quiet sigh, letting his eyes flutter shut and feeling relief flood through him like a tidal wave. He feels Castiel’s lips against his cheeks and stops himself with a whimper. “Cas...” He breathes.

 

Castiel’s heart skips a beat when he realizes that Sam has stopped. “Let go, Sam,” Cas whispers. “Let it all out for me.”

 

Sam shakes his head. “Wanna be good.”

 

Cas lets his lips flutter over Sam’s eyes. “You are good. So good, Sammy. So good for me for so long, but now I want you to let go for me. Can you do that?”

 

Sam all but collapses as he lets go, but Cas holds him steady and kisses him as he lets everything out all at once.

 

“Good Sammy,” Cas praises. “So beautiful, so good for me. I love you so much. Thank you for doing this for me, so, so wonderful.”

 

Sam smiles hazily at the praise. “Love you too, Cas.”

 

Cas grins. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Then I’ll make you some tea and braid your hair just the way I know you like.”

 

Sam lets himself melt into Castiel’s ministrations. _Maybe,_ he thinks, _just maybe, I can pretend that we own each other._


End file.
